


like the rooster at dawn

by uhhherynn



Series: IF WE CLOSE ALL OUR EYES TOGETHER [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Felching, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Niall is just happy to be there, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sleep Groping, Sleepy Sex, Threesome, Top Louis, Zayn is going to smother all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhherynn/pseuds/uhhherynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had a rough night, but come morning, Louis is determined to make him feel good.</p><p>Niall pesters a sleeping Zayn until he's banished to join H&L next door—much to his delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the rooster at dawn

**Author's Note:**

> "IF WE CLOSE ALL OUR EYES TOGETHER" is a never-ending smutty series, with a smattering of plot, based around the idea that One Direction are in a polyamorous relationship with each other. Which they are, obviously (except not REALLY, so chill, Modest—this is all just my "imagination").
> 
> This chappy takes place "some time after" the previous four. 
> 
> (The chapter art is by me, but please hit me up if you know the sources/own the images, I want to give credit where it's due!)

 

 

 

Louis was determined to defy jet lag, and he was doing it with his face pressed between Harry’s shoulder blades. He’d made the mistake of looking at the clock just a few minutes ago and was certain the digital display had simply read, “No.” How was five o’clock in the morning even a thing that existed? Unbelievable.

He had his right arm around Harry’s chest, his small hand balled into a fist somewhere between his constellation of nipples. He drew it back across the other boy’s ribs to pick absently at a small scab he noticed on his back. This whole sleeping thing wasn’t going well. 

He was tempted to wake Harry, but felt guilty even considering it. Harry had been completely out of sorts and exhausted last night—a combination of a hellish travel day and a nasty earache. By the time they reached the hotel, Harry was in maximum sulk mode and being incredibly fussy. He couldn’t decide who he wanted to sleep with (Louis ended up deciding for him after twenty minutes of debate) and had found the first two rooms unsuitable, for reasons Louis didn’t even catch. He was just grateful when the third room was to Harry’s satisfaction, barely.

None of the hotel’s room service offerings interested him, either, and while Louis munched alone, he could swear Harry was playing a tiny violin in the shower. When he insisted Harry take his ear drops, his good intentions earned him a cold shoulder. Louis couldn’t even get irritated over all this diva-like behaviour, because Harry had such a _sad_ way of going about it. Louis had tried to cheer him up with obnoxious commentary as they watched a movie to fall asleep, but Harry only sighed and felt heavy in his arms.

It was going to be a long four hours until their wakeup call. 

Louis huffed against Harry’s spine, shifting around in an attempt to get more comfortable. As he did, he slipped his arm around Harry’s again and—well then. Louis bit his lip through a smile, as his hand had bumped against the unmistakable feeling of Harry’s hard cock.

 

******* ***** ***** ***** *******

 

Niall had thought Louis volunteering to baby Harry meant he’d get a good night’s sleep, but apparently not. 

He couldn’t fall asleep right away, so instead he spent an hour in bed getting a play by play of Harry’s condition from Louis via text. Harry was so sad and pathetic when he was poorly that you couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He was relieved when Louis finally texted that Harry was asleep—but after saying good night himself, Niall had tossed and turned another hour. 

And now he was awake at—ugh, Jesus, five-something in the morning.

Why did sleep hate him?

He reached down to give his morning wood an irritated tug, since _that_ had been nagging at him, too. Maybe a wank would put him back to sleep? He tried to focus as he started to stroke with more purpose, but then he sighed as he stopped. His face brightened a little at a thought. If he couldn’t sleep, maybe one of his boyfriends was struggling, too.

Niall fought his way out of the blankets and to his feet. He pulled on a pair of pants, not bothering to modestly adjust his erection, before he grabbed the stack of keycards on the desk and left his room. He didn’t worry about pulling on any other clothes; they had a few floors of this hotel to themselves, after all. 

He reached the first room and nearly slipped the keycard into the lock, before he remembered whose room it was and stopped himself.

Niall leaned his forehead against the door and closed his eyes. He missed Liam.

Sophia had joined them on tour a few days ago, which meant Liam wasn’t around as much, and when he was, intimate stuff was strictly off-limits. Sophia knew they all “fooled around,” but she had no idea the extent of their relationship. Niall felt badly for her; it wasn’t right how Liam was lying to her. He pursed his lips—how they were _all_ lying to her. They did a lot of lying, though, and somehow it all felt justified in the spirit of protecting what they valued most: each other.

He took a reluctant step away from the door, watching it a moment before continuing down the hall. 

When he reached the next door, he smiled at the “Do Not Disturb” sign hanging on the handle. Zayn was the only one who bothered to stick one on his door, even though he knew it was in vain. Niall tried a few cards before one chirped approvingly, and he pushed the door open.

If he was quiet enough, he could sneak in and—

“Oh, fuck!” Niall grunted as he tripped over Zayn’s boots and nearly ate carpet.

Alright, so his sneaking abilities weren’t so great. Fortunately, Malik slept with dogged determination, and the cocoon of blankets on the bed didn’t show any reaction to Niall’s fumble.

Niall crawled carefully onto the bed, pawing at the duvet before burrowing his way inside to find their tattooed sleeping beauty.

“Zaynie,” he cooed as his hands made contact. He scooted closer until he was firmly in the big spoon position. Niall snaked his arm around Zayn’s narrow chest and nuzzled his face into the thick mess of his bed head. He squeezed affectionately and took a deep drag of Zayn’s scent as he pressed his lips against the bird on the back of his neck.

Zayn smelled like stale cigarette smoke, weed, sleep, and yesterday’s cologne, all of which had Niall pressing his morning wood against the other boy’s bare ass. _That_ was enough to provoke a grunt from Zayn—he was awake! 

“Get your cock off my ass, Niall.” 

_Dammit._

 

************ ***** ***** ***** *******

 

Any remorse Louis felt for waking Harry up disappeared when he realized the other boy was hard in his sleep.

He sat up a bit, supporting himself on his left arm while bringing his right hand up to his mouth. He licked a generous amount of spit into his palm before reaching around to seize Harry again. Louis slicked Harry’s cock-head with his spit as he kneaded him and watched his face, eager to see him wake up.

Apparently Harry was more deeply asleep than he anticipated, because besides a slight interruption in his snore, he didn’t stir. Louis reconsidered for a split second—maybe he should let Harry rest? Nah. 

Squeezing Harry’s hard cock in his hand had stiffened Louis up immediately, and he took a moment to rut against his boyfriend’s exposed bum. Ahh, Harry’s ass. Louis let go of Harry’s hard-on for the time being in favour of feeling it up. It may be small, but Harry’s ass was perky and, for Louis’ small hands, an ideal size (and so it went for Louis’ ass and Harry’s unreasonable baseball mitts).

He dipped his fingers between Harry’s cheeks, grazing his soft, fuzzy taint and hole. He felt so warm there, and it made Louis sigh. He watched Harry’s sleeping face; a true angel, with his mouth agape and a touch of drool. He stroked thoughtfully at Harry’s hole for another moment before bringing that hand up to appreciate his face. Louis ghosted the pad of his index finger across Harry’s lower lip before sticking the whole thing into his mouth. Mischief bit at his lip as he pushed his finger back far enough to provoke a small gag. Louis’ face broke out in a smile as Harry’s eyes fluttered open.

“Morning, love,” Louis whispered, drawing the finger back before he was caught.

“Hi,” Harry croaked quietly.

Louis couldn’t help himself and kissed Harry deeply, slipping his tongue into the drowsy boy’s pliant mouth. Maybe he wasn’t quite awake enough to really kiss back, but Harry hummed pleasantly against his lips. Louis stroked Harry’s messy curls, their lips parting, and his sharp blue eyes darted across Harry’s face to asses him. 

“Alright, darling?” Louis asked. He was still distinctly aware of the excited cock between his legs, but the mother hen in him would keep clucking away until he knew Harry was alright. 

Harry’s eyes had fallen shut, but he nodded and lifted a hand in the vague direction of his ear. “My ear doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Harry had turned more onto his back as they kissed, and Louis ran his hand down his long torso to give his morning wood a gentle squeeze. If Harry was feeling better, that was reason to celebrate, and a pre-dawn romp seemed appropriate. At least to Louis, anyway, and he hoped Harry agreed.

Harry’s eyes opened, barely, when Louis got a hold of his cock. Louis held his breath as the sliver of green watched him, before Harry tried to smile at him through a yawn.

Permission granted. Thank God.

Louis leaned down to cover Harry’s face and jaw with kisses. “Gonna make you feel good,” Louis promised, but Harry was drifting away again as he turned back onto his side without an answer.

Louis let go of Harry’s cock to bring his hand back up to his mouth, easing two fingers past Harry’s lips this time. “Suck,” he urged hopefully.

Harry wasn’t too far away in la la land, because after a moment Louis’ groin heated as he felt Harry’s tongue start to work against his fingers. The room was dark and quiet but for the faint wet, suckling sound. If the fandom thought Harry was his baby, well, they should seem him now, falling asleep sucking on Louis’ fingers like a pacifier. 

Harry eventually stopped sucking as he nodded off completely, but Louis’ fingers were plenty wet. He withdrew them carefully and sat up so he didn’t need to support himself with his left arm anymore. He added a bit of his own spit to his fingers, to be generous, while grabbing Harry’s right leg behind the knee. Louis hitched the other boy’s leg up as he reached down with his right hand. He only needed to prod for a moment before pushing his two slick fingers up Harry’s ass.

That was enough to wake Harry back up, and he grunted as he blinked away the sleep. Louis smiled wickedly when Harry looked up in his direction. He leaned down to kiss the side of Harry’s mouth as he started to pump his fingers in his hole. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly with a soft moan. “Me, too— _a lot_ better.”

Louis twisted his fingers deeper, listening to Harry hiss as he worked his hole. Louis tipped Harry more onto his stomach, and the Cheshire lad immediately ground his hard-on against the mattress. 

“Feel like such a dirty slag when you finger-fuck me.”

Harry was definitely awake now and Louis grunted in response. Harry’s voice was still thick with sleep but now it was streaked with arousal—how was Louis supposed to cope with dirty talk?

He leaned over Harry’s ass, grabbing a cheek with his left hand and spreading him so he could spit down on his hole, his fingers working like a piston.

Harry reacted by lifting his ass and moaning into the sheets. “Yeah, yeah, spit on my hole—get me fucking wet, Louis.”

“Fuck, Haz.” Louis’ hand faltered and he used his free hand to spank Harry in retaliation. He felt Harry jump, and he groaned at the way the boy clenched around his fingers.

Of course, the spank only got Harry writhing. Louis leaned over him to growl playfully, “You get me some kind of way, Styles.”

“Sorry,” Harry lied. 

“You keep talking like that, and I’ll come before I even get inside you.”

Harry’s next apology was more sincere in the face of such an undesirable consequence. “Sorry… “

Louis screwed his fingers inside Harry, biting his lip as he angled them to find Harry’s prostate. Harry moaned suddenly and rutted against the mattress—success.

 

************ ***** ***** ***** *******

 

Zayn really valued sleep.

He growled softly into his pillow as Niall pleaded in his ear, “Come on, Zayn. I can’t sleep.”

He wondered how attached the other lads _really_ were to Niall, and if they’d notice if Zayn killed him now.

“So you’ve come to punish me for that?” Zayn asked, his voice was raspy and irritated and his eyes firmly shut. Their morning wakeup calls were rude enough, being woken up _before_ was completely unacceptable. He could feel Niall’s erection nudging at his ass, and he kicked back at him feebly.

“You don’t have to do anything, you can just lie there.”

Zayn scoffed. If Niall was trying to woo him, he was failing miserably. Figuring Niall must be tired, he tried switching gears. “Cuddle with me,” he suggested, his tone changing to a seductively sleepy croak. “Maybe you can fall asleep.”

As far as sleeping arrangements went, Zayn rarely tolerated Niall sleeping with him. The Irish lad had the habit of performing a jig in his sleep, and being kicked all night wasn’t appealing. Harry and Louis were usually rejected, too. The former snored like a rusty chainsaw struggling through a piece of wood, and the latter didn’t shut up even when he slept. In fact, Liam was the only one he regularly slept with—Payne slept like the dead. Zayn hadn’t once found Liam guilty of any of those crimes, he wasn’t even sure if the Wolvo lad farted in his sleep. 

Zayn had thought, since Sophia was visiting, he’d be able to enjoy a big bed all to himself. He did love to be cuddled, though, and if the other person was quiet and gentle about it, he welcomed a pre-wakeup call snuggle.

“Would fall asleep real easy if I came,” Niall tried, one more time.

He was wrong.

Zayn shot Niall down but tried to sound soothing. “Close your eyes, Nialler.”

He could feel Niall huff defeatedly against his neck but also shift around in an obedient attempt to settle in and sleep. Zayn risked opening an eye after a few minutes of silence. Niall’s arm was limp around his chest and he breathed steadily against his back.

Zayn fell back to sleep, relieved. He wasn’t sure where he would have hid Niall’s body, anyway.

 

************ ***** ***** ***** *******

 

It was a real struggle to keep his mouth shut as Louis finger-fucked his ass, but Harry tried his best.

He bit into his lip and focused instead on grinding his cock against the mattress. The drag of Louis’ fingers in his hole burned a little, spit really wasn’t great lube, but Harry encouraged the pain. It turned him on when they took their pleasure from him, and when it hurt just right it only aroused him more.

Louis spat on his hole again, and Harry moaned at the consideration. If Louis wanted him to keep quiet, Harry was going to need something to keep his mouth busy. He turned back towards Louis, bright-eyed now that he was totally awake. 

“Sit on my face.”

Louis must have thought that was a brilliant idea, because he scrambled into position. Harry turned onto his back so Louis could straddle his chest, facing his toes. He watched eagerly as Louis scooted backwards, and Harry rested his head on the pillow as Louis’ big, big bum pressed against his face.

Harry breathed in deeply as he nuzzled between the cheeks. Louis’ knees had pinned his arms against his sides, so he couldn’t do much with his hands. The struggle was a thrill though, and Harry licked eagerly when he found what he was looking for, groaning at the taste of Louis’ hole on his tongue.

He said something filthy about it, but his voice was entirely muffled by the fact Louis was sat right on his face. This position worked well for both of them.

Harry grunted when Louis pulled at his legs, and Harry drew them up towards his chest to help. He groaned underneath Louis’ ass when the smaller boy sank three fingers inside him this time. He squirmed and took a breath as Louis started to tongue at his balls while he finger-fucked him, trading one for the other as he sucked them into his mouth. 

He couldn’t free his hands to spread Louis’ ass, so his sloppy rimming meant Harry’s own cheeks were soon covered in spit. He panted and tried in vain to wipe off some of the wetness onto the pillow but was thwarted when the smaller boy swirled his hips, rubbing his slick hole and ass all over Harry’s face. Suddenly the mess on his face was of no concern at all, and Harry moaned.

Harry did fancy being tied up occasionally, and his arms pinned against his sides now was close enough. He struggled to get a decent breath when Louis really sat his ass down on his face again. It reminded Harry of when Zayn would choke him, and he felt a hot desperation spread across his whole body. He thrusted his hips up and moaned gratefully when Louis’ mouth suddenly left his balls and engulfed his cock instead.

He cried out when Louis’ drying fingers hooked against his prostate. Louis had mentioned getting inside him before, so Harry was determined not to come now. He wasn’t sure he could endure the torture much longer, though.

Harry craned his neck and Louis leaned forward enough to free his face.

“Fuck me, Louis, come on—want your cock up my ass.”

 

******* ***** ***** ***** *******

 

Niall lifted his head and glanced ruefully around the room. At least the sun had started to come up. He looked down at Zayn when he felt the skinny lad’s legs straighten and flex as he stretched. He suspected Zayn was probably still asleep, but took a chance checking.

When squeezing Zayn’s pec didn’t get a reaction, Niall tried kissing at the crook of his neck with a little bite or two thrown in—nothing.

His slid his hand down Zayn’s taut stomach and got himself a handful of warm, flaccid cock, and Zayn grunted then.

Ah ha, he was awake!

_“Niall.”_

Oh, but he was mad about it. Niall whined when Zayn pushed his hand away. 

“Stop, m’serious.” Zayn sounded half-sleep but still insistent.

Niall pouted but felt appropriately ashamed for having pestered Zayn for sex repeatedly. He squeezed the other lad against his chest affectionately and offered a chaste kiss to Zayn’s ear. “Sorry, I’m a jerk. A horny, horny jerk.”

Zayn sighed deeply (Niall was forgiven), and Niall snuggled even closer to him. “Why don’t you go bug Harry and Louis? They’ve been awake at least an hour,” Zayn suggested.

Were they? Niall listened carefully, and a wide grin overtook his face when he heard Harry’s distinct moan from the other side of the wall. “They’re not just awake,” Niall whispered to Zayn suggestively. “Harry’s getting _fucked_.”

“That’s nice,” Zayn murmured in response, barely feigning interest.

Niall let go when Zayn shrugged him off in favour of gathering the blankets around himself more tightly. He planted a kiss in Zayn’s thick black hair before shuffling his way off the bed, quite enthusiastic about this new plan to interrupt Harry and Louis.

He stopped and turned back when he heard Zayn’s sleep-thick voice from within his blanket cocoon. “Niall?”

“Yeah?”

“Not too loud.”

Niall only grinned at the plea before grabbing his keycards as he left the room, pointing accusingly at Zayn’s boots as he made sure to avoid them.

He padded down the hall—well, he might have nearly pranced. His erection was back, and he palmed at it through his briefs as he tried the different keycards. When one finally unlocked the door, he slipped in quickly and made sure it closed quietly. He crept forward and peeked around the corner.

His boyfriends were hidden under their duvet, but the chorus of moans was loud, the movements a dead giveaway. Niall tip-toed closer and grabbed a corner of the duvet.

“Morning, lads!” he howled with a laugh as he flung the blanket back. 

Harry was on his back, his legs in the air, and Louis was balls deep inside him. The two boys both cursed in surprise, and Louis hunched protectively over Harry, trying in vain to shield the larger lad underneath him from the intruder.

“For God’s sake, Niall!”

Niall laughed louder when Louis realized it was him and Harry laughed with him, reaching a hand in Niall’s direction. He jumped onto the bed and inserted himself between them to kiss Harry before forcing a kiss on a very rankled Louis, too.

Harry giggled up at him. “Good morning, Niall.”

Louis rolled his eyes and thrusted his hips against Harry, earning him a grunt as he spoke haughtily. “Yes, _good morning_ —we’re trying to enjoy it, if you couldn’t tell.”

Niall bit his lip and looked from Louis down to Harry. He stroked his hand down Harry’s sweaty and heaving chest, bypassing his hard cock to hook two of his fingers in Harry’s hole alongside Louis’ cock. Both boys grunted at him in reaction.

“Mind if I join?”

 

************ ***** ***** ***** *******

 

Louis would never forgive Niall if he’d suffered a heart attack just then and died inside of Harry—although, what a way to go. He grunted when Niall stuffed his fingers in Harry’s ass and against his cock. 

“Mind if I join?”

Louis leaned over to kiss Niall as he threatened him. “Make yourself useful, yeah?”

He watched as Niall pulled his hand free of Harry and shuffled behind him. Louis’ hands were still wedged under Harry’s knees, holding his legs up, and Niall reached around to start playing with his nipples. Louis’ arms weakened immediately and he whined high in his throat as he dropped Harry’s legs. Niall gave both his nipples a hard pinch, and Louis nearly jumped out of his skin with a loud yelp.

“Keeping fucking him, I want to watch,” Niall said, speaking against Louis’ shoulder as he kissed him there.

Louis took a deep breath. He looked down at Harry, who was jerking off with firm strokes as he watched the two of them. Louis moaned with Harry as he started to thrust his hips again, pushing his cock deep inside him before easing back to do it again. 

He gritted his teeth as Niall continued to toy with his nipples—he’d been approaching orgasm before Niall interrupted them, and the feeling was building stronger now. Harry was holding his legs up for him, which he appreciated, because he didn’t trust his grip with Niall on his nipples.

“You like watching Louis fuck my ass raw, Niall? He’s so fucking hard, can feel him so good. You want him to come inside me? Want to see his cum leaking out of my loose hole?”

He and Niall cursed at the same time—Harry was too fucking much, how did they get so lucky?

Louis could feel Niall’s hard-on rub against his ass as he pressed close and he groaned. “Harder, Niall,” he hissed before moaning desperately when Niall obeyed and tweaked his nipples hard. He bucked his hips roughly against Harry, only needing to fuck into him for another couple minutes before his orgasm took hold.

He pulled out just in time, grabbing Harry’s thigh with his left hand and his cock with the other as he came. He dragged a curse through a long moan as he shot warm cum all over Harry’s hole and taint. Louis trembled as Niall switched from twisting to stroking his nipples. He dragged his cock-head through his cum before pushing it inside Harry’s hole. 

“Get in there, Niall, clean him up.” 

Louis moved out of the way, trying to catch his breath as he settled shakily on his side next to Harry. He watched as Niall picked Harry’s legs back up and buried his face in his ass. Louis shifted closer so he could kiss Harry hard before speaking against his lips. 

“Want you to come with Niall’s tongue in your ass.”

Harry answered him with a groan and looked down to where Niall was eating Louis’ cum out of him. Louis looked too and reached to grab Harry’s cock. It felt thick and warm in his hand as he started to stroke him fast.

 

******* ***** ***** ***** *******

 

Harry loved Niall.

It had scared the shit out of him when Niall tore the blanket away, but he couldn’t help but laugh, especially when it irritated Louis so much. When he’d fingered him with Louis’ cock inside, it nearly made him come on principal, and watching Niall tease Louis’ nipples was hot as hell. Now, Niall had Harry’s knees pushed toward his chest as he felched Louis’ cum from him.

Yeah, Harry loved Niall.

He breathed hard as Louis started to jerk him off, groaning as Niall’s tongue dug at his hole. He turned his head and kissed Louis fiercely, sucking at his tongue as he shuddered through his orgasm. His eyes were closed, but he could feel his cum streak across his chest, painting his butterfly tattoo a milky white. 

Harry opened his eyes when Louis pulled away and wiped his fingers through Harry’s cum, doing his best to collect it. Harry grinned through a moan when Louis leaned down and shoved his cum-slick fingers into Harry’s hole as Niall watched. Harry licked his lips as Louis again wiped at his chest and stomach only to stuff Harry’s own cum up his ass. 

Harry looked down and purred at Niall, his voice shaky but heated, “Eat my cum out of my ass, Niall—fuck.”

Niall had let go of one of his legs and was jerking off fast as he tongued the cum from his hole. 

“Come on me Niall, do it, want Louis to feed it to me.”

 

******* ***** ***** ***** *******

 

Niall was grateful that Harry and Louis abstained from sex outside their relationship, because felching was such a tasty fucking treat. He’d licked Louis’ cum from Harry’s hole and taint eagerly and couldn’t believe his luck when Louis served up Harry’s cum, too. He panted and dug his tongue as deep into Harry’s hole as he could, glad that Louis had hammered him nice and loose. Niall worked his hand over his cock as he listened to Harry talk dirty to him in that low and slow voice.

Satisfied he’d swallowed all of Harry and Louis that he could, Niall let go of Harry’s other leg. He nuzzled his face next to Harry’s softening cock, pushing his nose through his pubes, which were damp with sweat. He took a deep breath of the tangy smell and then switched to jerking off with his left hand. He sat up quickly and stammered, “Oh fuck, fuck— _fuck!”_ It felt like his whole body constricted as he started to shoot, his first string of cum hitting the wall and headboard over Harry. 

Niall did his best to angle his cock-head a little better as he continued to come. He smiled triumphantly when the next few spurts of cum hit Harry in the throat and chest. When he finished, he fell back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He managed to lift his head enough to watch as Louis tenderly ran his fingers through Niall’s cum so Harry could suck them clean. 

He cringed, but all three of them laughed when they heard Zayn bang on the other side of the wall—if he’d been trying to get them to shut up, they hadn’t heard him until now. 

“Maybe Zayn should take your room, Niall, on the other side of Liam and Sophia,” Harry suggested as he sat up. 

“That’s a good idea, Haz,” Louis quipped. “Don’t reckon it’ll mater much after Zayn kills the three of us, though.”

The three of them laughed again but looked up in surprise when the door chirped before opening. Zayn himself stumbled around the corner in a pair of joggers, eyes bleary with sleep, and a pillow in his hand.

Niall sat up excitedly. “Zayn! Come to join us? Plenty of room!”

Zayn held up the pillow threateningly. “No, I’m here to smother each of you. Now fucking hold still—who’s first?”

The three lads exploded in laughter as Zayn shuffled toward them with the pillow raised. Niall got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist when he was close enough. 

“You can kill me, but spare the others!” Niall cried against Zayn’s chest, kissing cheekily at his nipple. He snuffled against the pillow when Zayn jammed it in his face.

Niall fell back against the bed and dragged Zayn with him, despite the skinny lad’s cursed objections. He giggled as Zayn tried valiantly to smother him to death and hauled Zayn into the centre of their cuddle pile.

The Bradford bad boy huffed as he settled among them, taking a moment to glare at each of them in turn. Niall wanted to kiss him so badly… but Zayn was still clutching the pillow like a weapon. 

He lifted his brows when Zayn finally gave up the pillow and pushed his joggers down to reveal his half-hard cock that was getting fuller by the moment.

“I couldn’t sleep because of _this_ , thanks to you tossers. I’ll let _one_ of you live to help me with it.”

Niall shot his hand up to volunteer, laughing when Harry and Louis did the same thing.


End file.
